Chloe's First Date
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe goes on a date with Roger Stapleman who happens to be her manager's brother.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Mr. Stapleman, Roger, Audrey, Colleen, Paul, Leslie, and Luke are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Chloe's First Date**

Sixteen year old Chloe Calls was working in the computer department. Mr. Stapleman's sixteen year old brother, Roger, walked over to the counter.

"Hi, Roger. Anything I can help you with?"

"Chloe, when do you get a break? I want to ask you something."

"I'm due to take one now."

"Great."

Chloe told her computer department coworkers that she was going on break. Then she left the department with Roger.

"What did you want to ask me?" Chloe asked.

"I was wondering if you want to go out with me on a date," Roger replied.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could have dinner at this Chinese restaurant a few blocks from here."

"What time?"

"How does 8 sound?"

"Sure, and you can meet me at my grandparents house."

"See you then."

Chloe watched Roger walk away. Then she headed for the break room to eat her lunch.

* * *

Donny was working in the lab. He looked up and saw Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Chloe, want to help?"

"Sure, but I can only stay for a little bit. I need time to get ready for my date with Roger Stapleman. He's picking me up at 8."

Donny went over to Chloe and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few minutes later.

"Where is he taking you?" Donny asked.

"A Chinese restaurant that's a few blocks from the computer store," Chloe replied.

"I'm really happy for you."

"That's nice to hear."

"How much time do you need to get ready?"

"Probably about an hour."

Donny and Chloe spent time working in the lab. Eventually, Chloe excused herself and left the lab.

* * *

A couple minutes before 8, Chloe entered the living room wearing a lavender sweater with matching pants. The turtles were impressed with how she looked.

"You look wonderful, Chloe," Leo said.

"Roger is very lucky," Raph said.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Chloe answered it. She let Roger in.

"Ready, Chloe?" Roger asked.

"I'm ready, Roger," Chloe replied.

"Have a good time," Donny said.

"Enjoy yourself," Mikey said.

Chloe and Roger nodded and left. The turtles went about their own activities.

* * *

Chloe and Roger were sitting at a table in a Chinese restaurant. They had both ordered oolong tea, shrimp lo mein, and wonton soup.

"How's your food?" Roger asked.

"It's wonderful," Chloe replied.

"I thought I wouldn't get to your grandparents' house on time."

"Why's that?"

"My 8 year old sister Audrey wouldn't stop talking about astrology."

"I hope I get to meet her someday."

"I'll try to arrange it."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"I have an older sister named Colleen. She and her husband Paul have a daughter named Leslie and they're expecting a boy in a couple months."

"Did they name the baby yet?"

"They named him Luke."

"Interesting name. Is your sister the oldest?"

"Actually, Trent is. He's 32, Colleen's 24, I'm 16, and Audrey's 8."

"I see."

"What about your family?"

"I'm an only child. My parents died in a fire when I was 8 and I moved in with my grandparents."

"How did you find your grandparents?"

"Donny found them for me when he was looking up information about my parents on his computer."

"That was nice of him."

"I agree. Before I moved in with my grandparents, I only saw them on birthdays and holidays."

Just then, the waiter appeared with the check and Roger paid the bill. Then he and Chloe walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

A little later, Roger drove Chloe to her grandparents' house. The two of them got out of the car and walked to the door.

"I had a great time," Roger said.

"So did I," Chloe said.

"I hope we can do this again."

"I would like that."

Roger and Chloe joined hands and kissed on the lips. Then Chloe went inside and Roger headed for his car.

Chloe spotted the turtles in the living room. She told them that she had a great time with Roger. They were impressed when she told them that Roger kissed her. Then she told the turtles good night and headed upstairs.

Chloe spent the next 10 minutes getting ready for bed. Then she got into her bed and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
